


300 Writing Prompts

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: 300 Writing Prompts, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Ratings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a book titled "300 Writing Prompts" which is just that, and decided to turn it into fics. So. I'm using it as 300 Drabble Prompts and posting them here. All will be Glee, mainly centered around Kurt. Most will be Klaine, but not all. Each one is individually summarized and rated, so just check that and judge from there I suppose.</p><p>There will be 300 total chapters once this is complete, but all stand alone. Enjoy.</p><p>[Note: Some are very short- actual drabbles, you might say. The book has very small spaces and I've tried to contain myself to them. It's hard for me, but I think it kind of works in a different stylistic way. So I hope you can appreciate that and it doesn't frustrate you too much!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brother

**No Pairing, Rated T (because it is a bit... heavy.)**

Prompt:  _If you had been able to choose, would you rather have been an only child or part of a very large family?_

 

When Kurt was small, he used to ask his mom for a brother. He wanted a big brother at first, to give him piggy back rides and take him to the park. Then he wanted a baby brother to teach piano to and attend his tea parties.

So when his dad married Carole and Finn became his big little brother, it shouldn’t have surprised anyone that Kurt was actually really thrilled about it. Even when Finn did things that literally made Kurt scream, he was still so happy.

No one should have been surprised when Kurt kept that old letterman after the funeral, either.

Kurt always used to ask his mom for a brother...


	2. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine, rated T toeing the line near R
> 
> Prompt: You have two hours to do something relaxing and a budget of $100. What will you do?

**Klaine, rated T toeing the line near R**

Prompt:  _You have two hours to do something relaxing and a budget of $100. What will you do?_

 

“This game is stupid, Blaine,” Kurt moans.

“C’mon, Kurt. Answer!” Blaine begs, lip out in a pout.

Kurt glares at him. “But there is nothing you can do to relax for two hours in New York with only $100.” His arms are crossed.

“Really?” Blaine asks, crawling up his husband’s body on their Queen-sized bed. “Nothing?” His hands rest on Kurt’s hips as his mouth trails hot and wet up his torso, teasing nipples and collar bone. Kurt groans.

“Okay, but that’s not $100,” he argues, then pulls Blaine into a kiss. “I’ll get the expensive lube and spend the rest on wine?”

Laughter turns to gasps. “Good answer.”


	3. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine, rated T
> 
> Prompt: Were you ever bullied as a child? Tell a story of a time you were bullied, or a time you observed someone being bullied.

**Klaine, rated T**

Prompt:  _Were you ever bullied as a child? Tell a story of a time you were bullied, or a time you observed someone being bullied._

 

The slushie hit and it was so cold and so shocking Kurt could hardly catch his breath. He was used to them at school, but here? In Columbus? At the mall? He felt hot tears stinging his eyes as the letterman-clad jocks laughed and shambled away.

Now his outfit was ruined, his bag of new clothes might have been hit, and he had barely even started shopping. It had been hard enough to convince his dad to let him go to the city alone for once. He wasn’t about to let some Neanderthals ruin it for him!

“Oh my god, are you okay?!” a sweet voice asked just as Kurt started to really urge himself to get up (since the shock of cold had caused him to fall on his butt) and find a bathroom to clean up in. “I can’t believe what those guys did! Come on, to the bathroom. Let me help you.”

Kurt looked up into the warmest hazel eyes as he took the offered hand, lips curling into a smile despite his lap of ice. “Sure. Thanks. I-I’m Kurt.”

“Blaine,” the boy answered with the most charming grin.

And after changing into one of his new outfits and washing out the color from what he’d been wearing, Kurt joined his new friend for lunch and shopping. Maybe bullies weren’t so bad for him after all.


	4. Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine, Rated T
> 
> Prompt: Come up with a mathematical formula to express something you know/believe. (Example: Long Saturday run + Frappucino = Happiness)

Klaine, Rated T

Prompt:  _Come up with a mathematical formula to express something you know/believe. (Example: Long Saturday run + Frappucino = Happiness)_

 

[On a scrap of notebook paper in Kurt’s writing...]

Mr. Schue + Rap = N.O.

Kurt + Math = Headache

Slushies + My Wardrobe = Jock Massacre

See, I can make logical math statements...

My Glare > Teacher’s Glare

Oh, wait... addition only. Right...

Sam’s mouth + being gay = OMG

seriously, how is he not? Not that it matters to me...

Blaine’s butt + those jeans = yum

Blaine singing + Blaine dancing = Orgasm

This class ending + kissing Blaine at my locker = happy Kurt

Kurt + Blaine = Forever


	5. Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puckurt, rated T
> 
> Prompt: Complete this thought: “I wish an alarm would notify me whenever...”

**Puckurt, rated T**

**Prompt:**   _Complete this thought: “I wish an alarm would notify me whenever...”_

 

“I wish an alarm would notify me whenever you’re about to say something incredibly stupid, Noah,” Kurt said with a sigh and a roll of his crystal blue eyes.

Puck just grumbled and rolled over. “Aw, what I do now, Princess?” he pouted, lying on his stomach on Kurt’s bed.

“You cannot pout your way out of this, Noah. Bragging about banging  _every_  Cheerio? Really? And in front of my brother?” Kurt’s eyes narrowed while Noah sputtered.

“Well it’s not like the spotter guys are really Cheerios...” Puck muttered, making Kurt sigh and flop back on the bed.

He snarled at the ceiling. “On second thought, no alarm. It would just keep going off and get too annoying...”


	6. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine, rated T
> 
> Prompt: What is a memory you would like to erase?

**Klaine, rated T**

**Prompt** :  _What is a memory you would like to erase?_

There were certain things Kurt would never want to forget. The scent of his mother’s perfume, the way Finn’s eyes shimmered every time they had a “brotherly” moment, the feeling that overtook his entire being when he first met Blaine on those Dalton stairs...

There were even bad things he kept close to his heart. The day he and his dad stood together and buried his mom, the time he was in the hospital from a gay bashing, Finn’s first birthday after he’d died when Kurt and Rachel went out on the fire escape and found the Finn star and hugged and cried...

But there is one thing Kurt would love to forget. He’d reach into history and rip it away so it never even happened. As he looks at his husband every day he just can’t help but remember, and it  _hurts_.

The look on Blaine’s face. The tears in soft hazel eyes, always so full of love. That expression of utter betrayal. If there was one thing Kurt could undo, it would be that moment when he was too weak to keep fighting for what he loved most in life.

He would never, ever forgive himself for breaking Blaine’s heart.

So, Kurt would cherish the memories that made him cry. Like the time Carole held him and thanked him for letting her still be a mom. But he’d always wish for just one “undo”. He’d always beg the universe to let him erase that mistake. Because, like everyone, Kurt wasn’t perfect, but he wanted to give his husband a better man to love.


	7. Value

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine, rated G
> 
> Prompt: Write about an item you own that is not worth much money but has great value to you.

**Klaine, rated G**

**Prompt** :  _Write about an item you own that is not worth much money but has great value to you._

 

“What the hell is this?” Burt’s voice rang through the Brownstone as he helped unpack boxes. Kurt and Blaine had both tried to tell him and Carole that they didn’t need to come help with the move, but they wouldn’t hear it. Carole was already halfway done with the kitchen and Burt was working in what would become the office, leaving Kurt and Blaine to the bedroom next door.

Both younger men popped their heads around the door frame to see what Burt was asking about. “Oh my god, Kurt, you still have that?” Blaine asked with wide eyes, making Burt raise his brows all the more.

“Of course I still have it,” Kurt huffed, walking into the room and taking the little open box from his dad’s hand, smiling at the old present his husband had given him so long ago. “How could I ever get rid of it?”

Blaine shook his head but smiled all the same. “It’s just some folded and twisted old gum wrappers, babe. It’s not worth anything.”

The heavy sigh said Burt knew how wrong Blaine was, so Kurt motioned for his dad to speak. “If I know my kid, and I do, then that ring you made means more to him than the one he’s wearing right now. It might be worthless to anyone else, but to you two? That’s as valuable as your love.”

“Thanks, dad,” Kurt said softly, hugging the man before turning to his husband again. “When you gave me this, we weren’t bound to each other. There wasn’t any pressure or rules or... anything. But you chose to make a promise. You chose to love me so much. It’s the most selfless thing anyone has ever done or me. I cherish this ring and the memory it holds. Just as I cherish you.”

As he and Blaine embraced, Kurt noticed Burt place the open box on a special place on a shelf. Their love on display.


	8. Upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No pairing, rated T (Cause it’s a teensy bit heavy)
> 
> Prompt: How do you soothe yourself when you are upset?

**No pairing, rated T (Cause it’s a teensy bit heavy)**

**Prompt** :  _How do you soothe yourself when you are upset?_

 

Kurt knew he messed up the minute the words were out of his mouth, but he couldn’t take them back. He wished he could unsay them but he couldn’t.  _“You’re not mom, so stop trying to be!”_  he’d yelled when Burt tried to give dating advice after the whole Blaine-kissed-Rachel-then-slept-in-Kurt’s-bed thing.

They weren’t broken, but they were bruised. Kurt didn’t know how to make things right, so he did what his dad usually did for him. He went to the kitchen and filled a pot with milk, adding a dash of cinnamon and sugar and letting it heat before pouring it into two mugs.

Burt walked in as he served it up, brow nervously furrowed. “Guess we’re gonna be okay, huh kid?”

“We always are,” Kurt murmured, hugging him after a sip. “You aren’t her, but I’m glad you’re you. Love you, dad.”


	9. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine, rated G
> 
> Prompt: What do you know is true?

**Klaine, rated G**

**Prompt** :  _What do you know is true?_

 

2 + 2 = 4

The world is round.

Mr. Schue cannot rap.

Finn cannot dance.

Flannel is meant for my dad and lesbians.

Santana might kill me for that last ‘fact’.

High school is a form of torture.

Wheelchairs are hard to steer.

Wheelchairs are harder to dance in/with.

Red dye eventually comes out of clothes.

Blue dye does not.

I do love the blazer.

Oil-stained coveralls are just soothing.

Warm milk fixed everything.

I love Blaine Anderson.


	10. Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine, rated T+
> 
> Prompt: Do you have any piercings? Do you like them on other people? Does it matter where they are?

**Klaine, rated T+**

**Prompt** :  _Do you have any piercings? Do you like them on other people? Does it matter where they are?_

 

“Ow, ow, ow,” Kurt whined in a high pitch as Blaine shifted and tried to get out of his pants and boxers as quickly and gently as he could.

“I know, I know,” Blaine said, voice panicked. “I’m sorry! I’m trying!”

Kurt lowered his head with the garments and Blaine finally stepped out of them, Kurt sighing while his eyes watered. He tried to get the material away from his mouth, but he couldn’t see and his tongue was swelling and it  _hurt_ so bad. He whined pathetically and Blaine cooed at him.

“Here, baby, let me help,” the dapper male soothed, gently working the material away from his fiance’s face and finally freeing his tongue. There was a moment of quiet relief as Kurt fell back on the floor and tried to just breathe, then Blaine spoke up. “So, that’s a no to me getting a Prince Albert then?”

And if his tongue wasn’t so swollen, Kurt definitely would have had a verbal bitch-slap ready for the man he so adored...


	11. Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine, rated G
> 
> Prompt: Name three things you have in your bathroom right now.

**Klaine, rated G**

**Prompt** :  _Name three things you have in your bathroom right now._

 

Blaine’s toothbrush. That came the first time Blaine had slept over and forgotten his. Carole offered him one of the new ones they kept for guests. Kurt kept it in his bathroom beside his own.

THE hair gel. Yes, THE, all caps. Blaine’s signature raspberry gel had a place on Kurt’s bathroom shelf, right by his own mousse.

A razor. A nice razor. One Kurt never needed to use, because, well, just look at him. But when Blaine got snowed in one weekend at the Hudmel home, his five o’clock shadow started turning into an actual beard and, well, Kurt offered the razor to his boyfriend. Now it lived on his shelf.

So maybe Blaine was moving into Kurt’s life a little more everyday. Kurt found he was rather okay with that.


	12. Parrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puckurt, rated T
> 
> Prompt: If you had a pet parrot, what would you teach it to say?

**Puckurt, rated T**

**Prompt** :  _If you had a pet parrot, what would you teach it to say?_

 

“Ooo, Princess has a sweet ass, brawk!” The bird’s voice filled the apartment and Kurt could feel his ears turning red. The door slammed shut behind him as his keys hit the bowl beside it and his boyfriend sauntered out of their bedroom.

Noah’s grin didn’t even fade as Kurt death-glared at him. “Hey babe. Welcome home,” he said, grabbing Kurt’s ass and kissing him with a devilish wink even as Kurt’s lips refused to respond. “Bird’s got a good point, you know...”

“I swear to God one of these days I will cook the bird and shove it right down your throat...” Kurt muttered after him.

“Brawk! Cook the bird, cook the bird!”

Why Kurt ever let Noah have a pet he’d never figure out...


	13. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurtbastian, rated T
> 
> Prompt: When was the last time someone truly listened to you?

**Kurtbastian, rated T**

**Prompt** :  _When was the last time someone truly listened to you?_

 

“Don’t you ever listen to me?!”

The words played back in his head over and over. How many times had he said them and to how many people? And how often were they ignored just as much as everything else he ever said? Kurt hated feeling that way, but honestly, hardly anyone ever listened. And even when they did, they never actually heard him.

He’d stormed out of yet another dinner with Blaine. New York wasn’t all he’d dreamed of and his high school romance was falling flat. He just wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment.

Not even caring about ruining his designer pants, Kurt sat on the curb of a deserted side street and rested his head in his hands. Wasn’t this supposed to be everything he’d always dreamed about? Instead he was being talked over by his fiance everyday (and wasn’t  _that_ a joke) and being overlooked at NYADA for others. Betters. Whatever. Plus he was about to give up Vogue so he could pull more hours at the diner so he didn’t go completely broke. He just felt... awful.

“Might as well be invisible as well as unheard,” he spat bitterly.

“Unheard? With that glass-shattering voice?” A familiar voice made Kurt look up only to grimace and look back down. No. He wasn’t dealing with  _that_.

“Go away, Sebastian,” he growled. He hadn’t even realized the Warbler graduate was in NYC. Facebook stalker fail, much?

Sebastian shook his head and joined Kurt on the curb instead. “Nah. I think I’ll stick around.” Kurt rolled his eyes but the other male kept going. “See, there’s this guy who thinks no one ever hears him, but I’ve been listening since the day we met. I was just too much of an ass to tell him til now...”


	14. Games 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine, rated G
> 
> Prompt: You have been given $100 on the condition that you must spend it all on yourself. What will you do with your money?

**Klaine, rated G**

**Prompt** :  _You have been given $100 on the condition that you must spend it all on yourself. What will you do with your money?_

 

“But Kurt, I don’t treat myself!” Blaine argued.

Kurt just shook his head. “Nope. I had to answer the one pinning cheesecake against coffee. You have to. And it has to be  _just_ for you. Nothing for both of us. No cheating.” Kurt shot his husband a pointed look, making Blaine sigh.

“Okay. Since it has to be just for me and this is just a silly game anyway... bow ties.” His eyes got super bright and excited and his mind clearly drifted. “The new Brooks Brothers collection. $100 could buy... maybe three if there’s a deal...”

Eyes alight at his husband’s joy, Kurt smiled and leaned forward to kiss Blaine. “Honey, we’ll go tomorrow and get some new bow ties. And no $100 limit. You deserve it.”


	15. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine, Finchel, rated T
> 
> Prompt: What specific traditions or holiday celebrations does your family observe?

**Klaine, Finchel, rated T**

**Prompt** :  _What specific traditions or holiday celebrations does your family observe?_

 

“Just suck it up and pick one already, Rachel!”

“It’s too much pressure! I can’t pick just  _one_!”

Kurt rolled his eyes. He’d already made it easier by narrowing down who each person gave to. The ‘one gift each on Christmas Eve’ tradition was  _not_ going to end just because the family had grown to significantly more than himself and his father.

“Come on, Rach. You give one to me, I have Burt, he has Finn, Finn has Kurt, Kurt has Carole, and she has you,” Blaine supplied, explaining again why Rachel needed to participate so the whole system worked.

The girl in question let out a nervous squeak and Kurt narrowed his eyes. “It’s tradition, Berry! Now pick one of the gifts you got my husband and get a move on!”

Finn was too busy laughing to correct his step-brother about his wife’s last name as the Broadway starlet frantically threw a random box at Blaine and the exchange moved along. He was laughing even harder when they all opened their gifts only for Blaine to reveal a women’s cowl-neck sweater and matching jewelry set.

“Oh, dammit,” Rachel swore, struggling to grab back the items over her very-pregnant belly. “I grabbed the wrong box. Those are for Caole...”

So maybe some traditions weren’t quite the same as years passed and things changed. New traditions were just as fun. Especially when Blaine tried on the sweater and Rachel went into labor during ‘Rudolf’...


	16. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This drabble features dark themes and mention of death and sickness. Please consider these triggers before reading.
> 
> No pairing, rated high T, warning for dark themes
> 
> Prompt: What are some of the hard facts about life?

**_Warning: This drabble features dark themes and mention of death and sickness. Please consider these triggers before reading._ **

**No pairing, rated high T, warning for dark themes**

**Prompt** :  _What are some of the hard facts about life?_

 

In Kurt’s opinion, the hardest fact about life is that it ends.

Sure, other stuff sucks, but you eventually move on. Being poor is hard, but you work and you eventually aren’t anymore. Or, you live with it. Getting sick is a pain, but you get better. Jobs are jobs, work is work, you love and you get your heart broken and you keep going.

But when life ends, it’s over. There is no getting  up and trying again. There is no moving right along. That’s it. That person is gone. Done. Finished. Their life is complete even if they didn’t want it to be. Left the story mid-chapter? Too bad.

Death is the hardest fact about life.

Wanna argue? Fine. Argue with eight-year-old Kurt Hummel who was way too young to be wearing a full mourner’s suit, standing beside his father as his mother’s casket was lowered into the ground.

That wasn’t enough? Argue with the college student who came home to honor a boy who had become his brother- something he never dreamed he’d have. A boy who was his hero, but just couldn’t make it. A boy who he feels he failed.

Need more? Argue with a man who graduated college, married his best friend, was going to have a baby, only for complications to take that baby away. Argue with a man whose husband went back into the depression that lost him his college degree the first time, and this time nearly his life.

Life ends. Hard fact. And for Kurt Hummel, whose father was just diagnosed with cancer, again, this is a fact he’s had to come to terms with.


	17. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurtbastian, rated T
> 
> Prompt: Do you remember your 21st birthday? Describe it as best you can.

**Kurtbastian, rated T**

**Prompt** :  _Do you remember your 21st birthday? Describe it as best you can._

 

Tequila burned his throat before Kurt bit into the lime someone shoved into his face. He could hear Santana laughing at him, but honestly didn’t care by that point. He was so drunk, he didn’t care about much of anything anymore.

“Woo! Twenty-one, bitches!” he yelled, getting tangled in his rainbow ‘Look Who’s 21′ sash and nearly falling off the bar stool. His matching rainbow penis crown did topple off his head, and Kurt stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. “Oops...”

Before he could figure out how, Kurt was settled in his seat and his crown was back atop his head. “There you go, Princess,” said a familiar, silky voice, and Kurt purred.

“Thanks, stran- Sebastian?” Kurt replied, finally figuring out who his knight in shining armor was. Santana was cackling.

“Long time no see, Kurt,” the Dalton graduate said, perching on the stool beside Kurt with a friendly grin. “Never thought I’d see you in such a get-up. You must be hammered. How ‘bout another shot, then? My birthday treat.”

Maybe it was the fact that Sebastian really seemed to have changed after the Dave incident. Maybe it had something to do with how long it had been since they’d seen each other. Or maybe it was that Blaine Anderson had moved on with some dance major at NYADA well over a year ago and left both of them with no one in between them.

Whatever the reason, Kurt turned on his stool and smiled radiantly, if a bit drunkenly. “That sound perfect, Meerkat.”


	18. Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No pairing, rated G
> 
> Prompt: Describe your favorite photograph.

**No pairing, rated G**

**Prompt** :  _Describe your favorite photograph._

 

There are a few photos Kurt keeps on his desk at Vogue. The ones he’ll never part with. The photos that mean too much.

One is from prom. Junior year. He’s got the crown and scepter and Blaine, right there, holding tight and proud. That was the moment he claimed power and freedom and love.

Another is a tea party with his dad. Burt Hummel eating tea sandwiches with his six-year-old son. Because Burt Hummel would do anything for his boy.

There’s his mom, smiling and reaching out to help him work the camera. He wishes he remembered her better.

Then there’s himself and Finn in their caps and gowns. Ready to go do great things.

These are the moments Kurt will always remember. These are the people Kurt will never forget.


End file.
